zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Tank
Introduction The Dragon Tank (火龙坦克) is the PLA's specialized flamethrower vehicle fielded during the war against the GLA. Different variants are employed by different generals. Overview They are most effective against soft, fleshy targets (i.e. infantry), scorching them instantly, and can also be used to quickly clear garrisoned buildings. In addition, it is also quite effective against light vehicles and highly effective against buildings. The Dragon Tank can also spray flames back and forth in a 180 degree arc, making it an effective area denial weapon, albeit with a relatively short range. While doing so, it cannot fire normally upon approaching enemies. Nevertheless, the wall, once fully formed, is a daunting and deadly barrier to infantry and light vehicles alike. The wall can also be used to destroy multiple structures at a time. Due to fireproof armor, Dragon Tanks are resistant (though not immune) to the flames of friendly (and rogue) Dragon Tanks. The Dragon Tank is surprisingly resilient against missiles from infantry-carried launchers, but otherwise is quite thinly armored, and lacks any anti-air protection. Their short range also means that Dragon tanks' crews will take significant casualties in any battle. Against regular tanks it is next to useless unless used in large numbers. It also causes terrorists to detonate their bombs when hit by it, and coupled with its low range, the terrorist's bomb may damage itself and nearby friendly units. making them not effective for attacking hordes of charging terrorists. Similarly to many other Chinese tanks, the Dragon tank benefits from Horde Bonus when in groups of five or greater, increasing their damage. Variations General Kwai * General Kwai's Dragon Tank is armed with dual flamethrowers, it can be upgraded with Black Napalm to further increase its damage potential and Nuclear Tanks to increase its speed. This version is also fielded by General Leang. General Fai * General Fai's Dragon Tank is not an actual tank, it's more or less a four-wheeled IFV, less durable than conventional Dragon Tank, but far more mobile. Instead of a flamethrower, it's armed with quad incendiary grenade launchers. It can also clear garrisons but does not have the Black Napalm upgrade. General Bao * Bao's Dragon Tank is the literal interpretation of its name, it's known as the Heavy Dragon Tank, and is the dealiest of all Dragon Tanks, it's more heavily armored and comes with Black Napalm upgrade by default. Abilities *Flame wall (General Kwai's '''and '''General Bao's '''version only) *Clears garrisoned buildings Upgrades '''Black Napalm: * Increases the Dragon Tank's damage output by 25%. Available to General Tao by default. Available to General Kwai at the War Factory at Rank 1. Unavailable to General Fai. Nuclear Tanks: * Increases the Dragon Tank's speed by 25%. Available at the Nuclear Missile Silo/Scientific Lab at Rank 5. Unavailable to General Fai. Assessment Pros: *Decent speed. *Effective against infantry, light vehicles and structures. *Resistant to RPG rockets. *Fast for a tank. *Inexpensive ($800). Cons: *Less armoured compared to other tanks. *Weak against tanks. *Vulnerable to aircraft. *Mediocre range. Quotes (In English) The Dragon Tank has the same voice lines in English than in vanilla Zero Hour. When Created * It is very hot in here! When Selected * Dragon tank. * Storage tanks sealed. * Pressure levels set. * Temperatures stable. * Everything ready here. * Adjusting gas valves. When Ordered to Move * Maintain a smooth ride. * Moving volatiles. * Right, we are moving. * Keep it steady... * Let us get closer. When Black Napalm Upgrade is purchased * Black napalm upgrade is complete! When Ordered to Attack * Release the flames! * Let loose the juice! * Ignition! * Drown them in flames! * Set them ablazing! * Hose them down! When Ordered to Use Fire Wall * Firestorm ready. * Ready for firestorm attack. * Unleash the firestorm! * The dragon awakes! * I will leave a dark cloud! * The earth will burn! Quotes (in native Chinese language) All variants of the Dragon Tank share the same quotes. When Created * 这里面很热啊！ When Selected * 万事俱备！ * 火龙坦克在！ * 燃料充足！ * 温度稳定。 When ordered to move * 小心了！ * 好，行动！ * 注意行驶！ * 再接近一点！ When ordered to attack * 烧死他们！ * 喷射火焰！ * 油罐打开！ Trivia * General Kwai's Dragon Tank is partially based off the Brotherhood of Nod's Flame Tank in C&C Tiberium Wars, albeit with a more compact design and only one set of threads. * General Bao's Dragon Tank is actually a beta design that has used by various other modders, the Contra mod team has since given it a new texture to make it fit in better with the other more detailed Chinese tanks. *Originally, General Leang used General Bao's Dragon Tank, but it since has been replaced with Kwai's Dragon Tank. See Also *Dragon Rush Tactic Gallery Infa units1.jpg|A small sample of General Fai's vehicles, his Dragon "Tank" is the lower right one. Dragontankrender.jpg|General Kwai's Dragon Tank. Sshot002.jpg|Leang's arsenal back in 2009, showing a less detailed version of Bao's Dragon Tank. Upgraded Dragon Tanks.png|A group of Dragon Tanks, with Black Napalm and Tank Armor upgrades applied. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles Category:Anti-garrison Units